


It’s Over

by rhysands_highlady



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: Aloy tells Avad about how Helis out her in the Sun-Ring.
Relationships: Aloy/Avad (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	It’s Over

Avad could only imagine what the events Aloy was describing could’ve been like. Part of him understood the way she was thrown into some grand plan to save something much bigger than herself. But she’d done it mostly alone. He was in awe of her, truly.

At present, she was describing what she’d found out in the Zero Dawn bunker at his request…. Well, the parts of it that hadn’t pertained to the immediate threat they had faced all those months ago. She’d gone off on her own for a while… a long while. He’d missed her. She talked with her hands, still trying to understand everything herself. It was all overwhelming to take in.

“So anyway, Helis captured me and plopped me into the Sun-Ring, which was--”

Avad froze. “He  _ what _ ?”

Aloy met his gaze, a crease forming between her brows. “Helis put me in the Sun-Ring with a corrupted Behemoth, but it ended up being okay because…. Avad?”

His throat had started closing up, his vision edged with darkness. Images of machines tearing people apart while his father, while their citizens watched, flashed through his mind. The countless innocents of his tribe and others as well as Ersa--though she survived--, the Hawks of the Lodge, his own brother… 

Avad gagged and covered his mouth with his hand. He struggled to hold back the bile burning in his throat. He swallowed uncomfortably before he choked on a sob. He buried his face in his shaking hands so she wouldn’t see the panic in his eyes. The thought of her in the Sun-Ring…

He tensed as he felt Aloy sit down next to him. He hadn’t heard her move over the ringing in his ears.

“Avad,” Aloy said, her voice calm and steady as it cut through the darkness. Her tone was tinged with worry, but her voice didn’t quaver when she continued. “It’s over. I’m okay. Your people are healing, we are  _ all  _ healing…” Her hand touched his arm lightly, but let it settle when he didn’t move away. “Avad, can you hear me?” She gently grasped his wrists and pulled his hands from his face. “You don’t have to hide it from me. I know what it’s like.”

Avad took hold of her hand, his breathing shallow as he squeezed it tight. “I don’t…” He trailed off, still too consumed in the replaying images in his mind, in the scene his imagination concocted.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Avad,” Aloy murmured, tenderly stroking his face. He looked into those glittering green eyes, not caring as tears continued to fall from his own. “It’s over. We’re okay, we’re safe… breath for me, okay?” He squeezed her hand tighter, not wanting her to slip away into the void. As if she’d read his mind, she said, “I’m not going anywhere, Avad. Don’t be afraid.”

Avad laughed sadly. “You terrified me every time you left, but I never thought…” Avad shook his head, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers with closed eyes. She remained silent as his breathing slowly evened out again.

Avad released her hand and wrapped his arms around her bare waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands, calloused from years of hunting and fighting, reached up to cup his face. Her thumbs brushed away the lingering tears. He leaned further into her touch as she draped her arms around his neck, tucking his face into her scarf.

He had hardly felt safer than he did in the arms of this woman he loved, had loved for longer than he probably should have. She rubbed away the tension in his neck, turning her head to kiss his temple.

“I’m sorry I ruined dinner,” Avad mumbled. Aloy scoffed, tugging his face from her neck.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Aloy said firmly. “I underestimated what talking about…  _ that  _ would bring up for you. It’s okay to still hurt.”

Avad tilted his head to the side. “You’ve grown.” Her brows creased in confusion. “You’re not the same angry girl who walked into my palace over a year ago. Still angry, but better at managing it and… all the other emotions.”

“I’m not an angry girl,” Aloy said defensively. Avad smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I’m not!”

“Okay, you’re not an angry girl,” Avad said, smiling wider at her frustration.

Aloy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “I hate you.”

“I don’t believe you, my dear,” Avad said. He rested her hands on her thighs and squeezed them gently. “I’m going to kiss you now.” She didn’t protest as he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

“Stupid pretty man with your stupid soft lips,” Aloy muttered into the kiss, even as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. Avad huffed a laugh and cradled the back of her head with his hand. She wiggled in as close to him as she could get.

Avad sighed as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. “Aloy… food’s getting cold,” he said, though he made no moves to pull away.

“I don’t care.” 

He figured as much and couldn’t find it in himself to be mad one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> hola! i hope y’all enjoyed this lil drabble/oneshot... you can thank @mythicait for the idea to actually write how avad would react to Aloy being in the ring. 
> 
> check me out on tumblr @ladyverena ! i post a lot of photomodes :))


End file.
